


A Karezi I'm working on.

by supermariosunshine69 (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/supermariosunshine69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an opening to a Karezi I'm starting to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Karezi I'm working on.

You'd find yourself always returning to that same spot every lunch, rain or shine. It was your spot from day one, your slight ass groove was there to prove its your spot; no one else here has that spectacularly tiny ass. Make that a flat ass, from sitting there so much over the past couple years. One day they'll put your ass groove on a wall and everyone will remember the talent that was.. Well... You. Whatever it was you were, or were going to be. Too bad you were certain that, A:, no one else found your ass spectacular, and B:, you weren't going to aspire to be anyone, or achieve all that much. Sure, all your friends families had successful parents offering you jobs here there and everywhere, but you'd rather stick to your guns and work towards a job where you can be the leader and boss people around, not be stuck cleaning for a kids band class or making drinks for some drunks claiming to be a 'crew' or something. Sure, you could mix drinks. No, in fact, you were hella talented at mixing drinks, better than anyone here. It's just that no one else knows he can, no one ever asks. They just stare or ignore him.

Every Wednesday lunch, it's always the same. People would sit by you and even the odd fuckwit would sit next to you on those cold stone steps leading up to the campus Library, dropping a couple of coins before you for charity; the "Get This Jackass To Smile" fund. 

You couldn't wait to get out of this shithole. It wasn't like you didn't want their charity, this change got you some sweet foodstuffs sometimes. It isn't always so bad, at least in the first twenty minutes. But hot DAMN you wanted to punch this one guy square in the face for his nonchalant 'psh its not like I need this twenty I wipe my ass with twenties' attitude. Something about this one guy just rubs you the wrong way, and not the way you'd get intrested in him with. He's always huddled up with these three other people, two girls and another guy but they never say a word around you. You don't hate them like you hate him, but greatly dislike them for choosing to hang around with the Disaster On Decks himself. Oh, and right on time too! If you didn't know any better, you'd swear he were a robot or something with a walk cycle like his.  
" Are you gonna piss in the pot or what? Shove off."

" Man, if you think that I'm gonna waste my fluids on you, you got another thing comin, it's more than you deserve."  
You don't give into it. You never do. He's doing it to get a rise out of you, to break you. Though after all this time it's starting to get to you, and you wonder if he knows that; if he's purposefully laying into you so much recently to push you past breaking point.  
" Besides, you couldn't even hold my golden shower in that piss pot, you'd better open up to claim the rest of it."  
You couldn't understand why anyone would wanna hang around this lame douche, so he can scratch a disc, wow! And those aviators? Pssh. Was he going for a tween look?

" So what, you're actually suggesting I piss in your pot?"  
He's smirking down at you, leaning down to rest his arms on his knee.  
" No, you self absorbed asshole, I'm saying you should get lost."  
You don't give him the satisfaction of making eye contact this time, where has that ever gotten you before. He'll just prance about with some faux theatrical performance, about how you keep denying your unbridled love for his 'Ill Beats' and 'twisted rhymes so sick the Joker is revolted'.

" So tell me again why you're busking in college, Vant ass? How much are you lookin' at rakin' in around here, huh?"  
" Well, if you HAVE to know, David..."  
He scowls at that comment. You know you can get him with that, it never fails to work. He can't lay a finger on you though, too many witnesses.  
"...It's not busking, I just sit here and that's it. People think I'm a charity."  
"... Because you dress like you live in a--"  
" Oh just stop already! Go interrupt someone elses lunch you dork." The shorter of the two girls interrupts, linking her arms around his waist and pressing her head into his back.  
" Well then kitty Kat, I'll leave you to drown in your cream or whatever. Strider out."  
You sneer at him as he walks away, just before the other boy turns to you and mouths the words "he doesn't mean it", whilst gesturing with his hands and shaking his head. You roll your eyes and look to the steps below you. 

Today is going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Any creative input would be good, I'm open to critisisms.


End file.
